russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Princess Girl is an upcoming 2014 Philippine fantasy drama directed by Joyce E. Bernal, starring the teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador in her own leading role as Janella Bernardo, together with the two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. The series will be broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on October 13, 2014, replacing the previous hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. It is part of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama series on IBC in the Philippines. It is one of the most successful fantaserye and the 4th primetime anniversary offering. Production Janella: A Princess Girl announced during IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television fantasy drama series of the network to be shown on primetime. After the successful of her previous mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the project give to the primetime princess Janella Salvador in her 2 years in show business as the lead role to play her character Janella Bernardo. In which, she is also given Nikki of ABS-CBN's daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart. On September 22, 2014 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the character role Janella Bernardo and will be shown on October 13, replacing Janella in Wonderland. Along with Janella, the two of leading men to star includer her Kapinoy leading men Marlo Mortel and the newest Kapinoy contract young actor Jerome Ponce. Victor Anastacio and Maricar Reyes were announced to be the cast of Bernardo's character. Cogie Domingo, Abby Bautista, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Kelly dela Cruz also joins the supporting cast along with Gloria Sevilla, Alfred Vargas, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Masayao, Michael Martinez, Paolo Serrano, Martin Velayo, Fretzie Bercede, RJ Jimenez, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma. In addition to the voice of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy. Award-winning TV and movie director Joyce E. Bernal as director for the show. IBC Entertainment TV, presented by the network's entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi will produce the fantasy drama series, and the makers of the trend-setting fantasy drama primetime TV hits such as My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Batang Genius becoming the huge success as well. In an interview, Salvador said that the experience to shoot in the Philippines in anticipated to be one of IBC's most-awaited fairytale princess fantaserye on Philippine primetime TV. Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. The full trailer was released on September 24, 2014. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter is the official poster was released. Synopsis After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Her dad Antonio Agustin (Victor Anastacio), a youngest father in her house for the family and her mom Tetchie Bernardo (Maricar Reyes), a mother is at home as well. Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). In the costume party, Janella dredd as the dink press, love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Sure that the man Alvin Fernando (Cogie Domingo), the office man who calls Janella with mom and dad, a young kiddie girl Andrea Salvador (Abby Bautista), a child women is for her kid. Who will fight Evil Professor (RJ Ledesma), an evil boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky. The queen of sister Valerie Gonzales (Bettina Carlos), a strongest women in the fun and there is Michael de Leon (Mikee Lee), a men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. Janella become the beautiful and fairytale charm princess. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes (Kelly dela Cruz) and Jane Eigenmann (Joanna Morales) appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic as Princess Janella. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for the superstar Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Rafael with her family. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Paras * Victor Anastacio as Antonio Agustin * Maricar Reyes as Tetchie Bernardo Supporting Cast * Cogie Domingo as Alvin Fernando * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Agbayani * Alfred Vargas as Joel dela Cruz * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Domendez * Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon * Abby Bautista as Andrea Salvador * Martin Velayo as Johnny Santos * Joanna Morales as Jane Eigenmann * Lucas Zamora as Carlos Revilla * Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Zaragoza * RJ Jimenez as RJ de Guzman * Jai Agpangan as Rose Velasco * Joj Agpangan as Kaye Velasco * Carlo Lazerna as Matt Estavez * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous * RJ Ledesma as Evil Professor Special Participation * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bautista Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy Production and development Janella: Princess Girl launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Critics The director of Janella: A Princess Girl is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen sweetheart princess now hailed as the primetime princess as well based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye is a fairytale princess would surely rate, oh my super gee. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Princess Girl Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Janella: A Princess Girl: The Original Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on October 10, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Oh My Gee released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl. 'Track listing' #Oh My Gee (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Janella Salvador #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Because I Love You (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Janella Salvador #Here I Am Again (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Janella Salvador #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Another Sad Love Song (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador #My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #She's a Girl (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Janella Salvador #Unsaid (composed by Michael Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador feat. Khalil Ramos 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella: A Princess Girl on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Janella: A Princess Girl mobile game' In October 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Princess Girl. This is the first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Sir Chief Loves Maya, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and KapinoyLand. See also *Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC References Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation